Verlorene Seelen
by Mirija
Summary: OneShot Post HBP! Nach dem letzten Kampf. Wenns gefällt, dann lest doch auch in meine anderen OneShots rein ...


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle

Rating: P12, K+

Warnungen: keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Verlorene Seelen (von Mirija)

Stille. Tiefe Stille lag über den Ländereien Hogwarts. Der Kampf war vorüber, doch der Schrecken saß noch tief.

Der letzte, der unausweichliche Kampf! Nachdem alle Horcruxe zerstört worden waren, hatte er stattgefunden und viele Opfer gefordert. Harry war zusammen mit Voldemort untergegangen. Ron hatte tapfer gekämpft, aber verloren. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihrem Schicksal, das sie wieder mit Albus Dumbledore vereinen sollte, gelassen entgegen gesehen. Und noch viele andere hatten ihr Leben für eine friedlichere Zukunft der Zaubererwelt gelassen. Die Opfer auf der Gegenseite, der Seite der Todesser, waren ebenso zahlreich – es war ein erbarmungsloser Kampf gewesen. Und die Todesser, die ihn überlebten, waren nun auf dem Weg in die Gefängnisse des Ministeriums.

Die Überlebenden verließen nach und nach den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Hogwarts lag dunkel da – die Schule war nun schon seit 3 Jahren geschlossen. Nur die Lehrer hatten dort noch gewohnt und die, die überlebt hatten, gingen nun langsam in die große Halle zurück. Ginny und ihre Eltern brachten Rons Leichnam heim. Moody, Tonks und andere Auroren eskortierten die Gefangenen zum Ministerium. Hagrid hatte sich in seine Hütte zurückgezogen, für seine gütige Seele war dieser Tag zu viel gewesen. Er wollte nur noch allein sein. Harrys Leiche war mit Voldemorts pulverisiert worden, nur Asche war übrig.

Es dämmerte schon, als immer noch 2 Personen auf dem Schlachtfeld standen. Die eine starrte auf die Stelle, an der Harry seinem Schicksal begegnete. Der Blick der anderen war auf den verbotenen Wald gerichtet.

Langsam kroch die Dunkelheit aus den immer länger werdenden Schatten und überdeckte die Szenerie mit einem schwarzen Tuch. Hermine fror immer mehr, aber sie schaffte es nicht, von diesem schrecklichen Platz zu weichen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich dem einzigen anderen Menschen zu, der noch hier verweilte. Die Dunkelheit hatte den Professor schon fast verschluckt, in seinen schwarzen Roben hob er sich kaum von ihr ab. Ein verrückter Gedanke schoss Hermine durch den Kopf.

„Vielleicht würde er in der Dunkelheit einfach verschwinden? Vielleicht würde er sich auflösen wie Harry und Voldemort? Vielleicht würde sich dann alles als ein großes Trugbild herausstellen? Vielleicht würde dann am nächsten Morgen die Sonne über Hogwarts aufgehen, alles in goldenes Licht tauchen? Vielleicht wäre sie 3 Jahre jünger und eine unbeschwerte Schülerin? …"

Noch bevor sie diese Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, bahnte sich eine Frage den Weg zu ihrem Mund. Sie wollte so viel wissen! Wie würde es nun weitergehen? Würde Hogwarts wieder öffnen? Würde sie ihren Abschluss machen können, um sich dann in der Zaubererwelt eine Existenz aufbauen zu können? Doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, kamen nur 2 Worte heraus, und ihre Stimme klang seltsam fremd und heiser:

„Und nun?"

Lange Zeit passierte nichts und Hermine dachte schon, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen. Anders als die meisten hatte sich Hermine nie mit dem Gedanken anfreunden können, dass Snape ein Verräter sein könnte. Und dass er es auch nicht war, bewiesen sowohl Dumbledores Testament als auch sein Portrait. Wenn auch zum Missfallen vieler und ohne große Sympathien zu ernten, hatte Snape seine Sache bis zum Ende perfekt weiter verfolgt. Er hatte Voldemort mit raffinierten Tränken getäuscht und geschwächt, er hatte die Verstecke der Horcruxes ausfindig gemacht und an den Orden und Harry weitergegeben und im heutigen Kampf letztendlich seine wahren Loyalitäten auch offen zeigen können. Nun drehte er sich langsam zu Hermine um und schritt lautlos auf sie zu. Als er stehen blieb und das Wort an sie richtete, klang auch seine Stimme rau, doch genauso eiskalt und schneidend wie immer:

„Das fragen Sie mich, Miss Granger? Sie sind noch am Anfang, ich dagegen bin am Ende angekommen. Alles wofür ich gekämpft habe, seit ich Albus Dumbledore meine Treue schwor, ist nun vollbracht. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, heute sterben zu dürfen."

Tränen rannen Hermine über die Wangen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem furchtbaren Tag erlaubte sie ihren Gefühlen nach außen zu brechen. Snape betrachtete sie eine Weile, dann fragte er leise: „Warum weinen Sie?"

Sicher, sie hätte jetzt sagen können, sie weine um Harry und Ron und die vielen anderen Opfer, aber irgendwie war kein Platz für Lügen: „Ich bin allein, so allein …"

Snape nickte leicht: „Es gab nur wenige Momente in meinem Leben, in denen ich nicht allein war. Man gewöhnt sich daran."

Verrückterweise trösteten sie diese Worte. Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile gegenüber gestanden hatten, wussten sie beide, dass es nun Zeit war, diese Stätte zu verlassen. Etwas tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihnen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden. Dann, wenn die Zeit gekommen sein würde, zu der sie die heutigen Geschehnisse tatsächlich würden abschließen können.

Neue Kraft strömte durch Hermine und ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich den Toren Hogwarts zu. Zunächst würde sie sich in Hogsmeade ein Zimmer nehmen, dann eine Arbeit suchen – vielleicht in dem kleinen Buchladen. Und dann, vielleicht würde dann auch wieder einmal die Sonne aufgehen.

Snape blickte Hermine noch einen Moment nach, bevor er sich dem verbotenen Wald zuwandte. Sein leises „Viel Glück, Miss Granger" verhallte ungehört. Ihn zog es zu der Senke, in der er so viele Male appariert war. Dort wollte er abschließen mit seiner persönlichen Vergangenheit, aber anders als er noch vor kurzer Zeit dachte, nicht mit seinem Leben. Ihm kamen die Worte Dumbledores in den Sinn, die er ihm eindringlich und fordernd mit auf den Weg gab, nachdem sie sich wegen seines verrückten Plans gestritten hatten. Er hatte gesagt:

„Severus, wenn dies alles einmal vorbei ist, dann möchte ich, dass du mit beiden Händen nach der Zukunft greifst!"

Mit diesem Gedanken im Herzen betrat er den Wald. Um ihn herum wurde es still, selbst die Räuber flohen vor ihm. Nachdenklich schlug Snape seinen Ärmel zurück und betrachtete das dunkle Mal. Gleich welche Zukunft er wählen würde, die Vergangenheit würde ihn immer begleiten.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
